pokemon_vegafandomcom-20200215-history
Tohoak League
The Tohoak League '''is situated at the end of Victory Road and Route 523. When the player arrives at Shakudo Island, they will finally arrive at the Tohoak League, which is the final challenge for Trainers. Inside is a place to heal the player's Pokémon and to buy items in preparation for the player's challenge. Poké Mart When we challenge the Elite Four for first time, the Poké Mart offers only these items. | }} | }} |}} The Elite Four and the Champion The Tohoak League consists of fighting against members of the Elite Four, who are specialised in four different types, and the Champion. Theodore Theodore specialises in using Electric-Type Pokémon. His ace is Machu. |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite Theodore.png|class = Elite Four|name = Theodore|location = Tohoak|locationname= Tohoak League|prize = 7100|pokemon = 5}} | | |- | | |- | Vanessa Vanessa specialises in using Poison-Type Pokémon. Her ace is Correncid. |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite Vanessa.png|class = Elite Four|name = Vanessa|location = Tohoak|locationname= Tohoak League|prize = 7300|pokemon = 5}} | | |- | | |- | Irene Irene specialises in using Steel-Type Pokémon. Her ace is Yunesis. |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite Irene.png|class = Elite Four|name = Irene|location = Tohoak|locationname= Tohoak League|prize = 7500|pokemon = 5}} | | |- | | |- | Cole Cole specialises in using Fire-Type Pokémon. His ace is Wisplode. |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite Cole.png|class = Elite Four|name = Cole|location = Tohoak|locationname= Tohoak League|prize = 7700|pokemon = 5}} | | |- | | |- | Champion Sylvia Sylvia, the Champion of Tohoak, specialises in using various types of Pokémon, giving her a well-rounded and diverse team. Her ace is Nostratos. |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite Gina.png|class = Champion|name = Sylvia|location = Tohoak|locationname= Tohoak League|prize = 8000|pokemon = 6}} | | |- | | |- | | Rematches When the Elite Four and the Champion are defeated for the first time, like all Pokémon games, we can challenge them again. All their Pokémon are level 100. '''Poké Mart Now the Poké Mart offers new items. | }} | }} | }} Theodore |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite Theodore.png|class = Elite Four|name = Theodore|location = Tohoak|locationname= Tohoak League|prize = 10000|pokemon = 6}} | | |- | | |- | | Vanessa |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite Vanessa.png|class = Elite Four|name = Vanessa|location = Tohoak|locationname= Tohoak League|prize = 10000|pokemon = 6}} | | |- | | |- | | Irene |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite Irene.png|class = Elite Four|name = Irene|location = Tohoak|locationname= Tohoak League|prize = 10000|pokemon = 6}} | | |- | | |- | | Cole |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite Cole.png|class = Elite Four|name = Cole|location = Tohoak|locationname= Tohoak League|prize = 10000|pokemon = 6}} | | |- | | |- | | Champion Sylvia |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite Gina.png|class = Champion|name = Sylvia|location = Tohoak|locationname= Tohoak League|prize = 10000|pokemon = 6}} | | |- | | |- | | Trivia * Funnily enough, all of the Elite Four members are weak to Ground Type moves, although all of them have at least one Pokemon to get around that exploitable weakness. ** In the initial match, Theodore is the only one who does not have a Pokemon that is part Flying or wields Levitate. ** In the Rematches, Irene is the only one who does not have a Pokemon that is part Flying or wields Levitate. Category:Locations